


The Great Beyond

by Sup_yall_its_Katt_0v0



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 18:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sup_yall_its_Katt_0v0/pseuds/Sup_yall_its_Katt_0v0
Summary: Morro is dead and so is...Zane? This can't be right, Morro knows that he is supposed to be the only one here. And why is Zane acting so weird in this great beyond?





	The Great Beyond

'Sigh' 

Morro didn't mean for this to happen. He had gone pretty far without having any accidents. But, the curse that was stitched into his soul always looming over his shoulder like a snake, waiting for the right moment to strike.

' But why did it have to be right in front of Zane?!' Morro growled to himself, as he sat within the never-ending darkness, 'It could have been preventable. A simple fight with a simple thief, and then I had to go and get stabbed by a God damn sword!'

Morro starting to pull at his green lock of hair, thinking about that last breath he took. The pain from that dull-edged sword piercing through his left lung was nothing compared to the distressed look in Zane's eyes. The massive tears and heartbroken sobs coming from his boyfriend, made him try to stay a little bit longer and say everything was going to be alright.

But, the cold hand of death was pulling him away before he could say goodbye to his love. 

Morro took a deep breath before thinking, 'This is fine. I'll be back by sunrise, and everyone will be none the wiser,' he raked his hands through his hair and took another deep breath, 'I just have to sit tight and wait in this dark limbo.'

But then, a bright light started to grow in the distance. Morro covered his eyes from the intensity, as it started to overtake the darkness. He could feel himself begin to be pulled forward by multiple hands clawing at his skin. 

"No, no, no! I don't want to go back to the underworld!" Morro shouted with his blinded eyes widening with fear and his breath going shallow, "We had a deal!"

*~~~*  
As everything came into focus, he noticed that he was on his knees with a white mist surrounding him. Instead of his bloodied gi, Morro was now wearing a fuzzy white robe. And, instead of silence, he could hear crying.

Morro quickly stood up and regretted the mind splitting headache that followed, 'This is not normal, this is not right, this is not how things were supposed to be. I need to find a way back, back to the nothingness. But, that crying… it seems so… familiar.'

Instinctively, Morro walks towards the quiet cries. Each step seems lighter than the next, and all of the aching feelings throughout his body starts to evaporate. Morro stumbles through the fog and trips on a… body!

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Morro stammered as he looked at the person in front of him.

The crying figure stopped shaking for just a second, lifting their head from their knees. Their body tensed up as bright blue eyes stared back at Morro. A look of confusion and loss could be seen playing behind the tears that flowed from those familiar eyes.

"Zane! Is that really you?" Morro asked in shock, it was a little hard to recognize him since he didn't look like his usual titanium self. Morro quickly got up to try and comfort his boyfriend, but stop short of placing his hands on his shoulders because of a harsh flinched.

"How do you know my name?" Zane begged, looking around and starting to shake even harder. He was wearing all white and looked human, like in the old photos around the bounty. 

"Wha… Zane, it's Morro, your boyfriend," Morro responded, a look of disbelief on his face before it was replaced with an alarmed one, "Wait, no. Why are you here? You're not… you're not really dead, right?!"

"I don't know," Zane answered as he started to pull at this platinum blond hair, "I'm sorry but I don't know, I don't know who you are, I don't know who I am!"

Zane started to hyperventilate and repeating "I don't know" over and over again, curling into himself even further. The tears seem to flow even harder from the shaking body and his heartbreaking crying was full of anguish. Morro rushed forward and engulfed Zane is a tight hug.

"It's okay, honey. We'll figure this out, and it will all be okay," Morro wept as a dreaded feeling was starting to engulf his mind; hundreds of scenarios about how Zane could possibly be dead played in his mind, 'Was Zane also killed during the fight? Was he murdered by a different villain that came along the way when I was stuck in here? Did he take his own life is a desperate attempt to try and get away from the pain... to try and find me?'

They sat there together, holding each other tight. The crying started to subside and the shaky breaths were evening out. But, that foreboding feeling never leaving the atmosphere within the thick fog around them.

"Thank you," Zane said, as he began to get up and wipe the tears off of his face, "I'm really sorry that I don't remember you though."

"It's okay that you don't remember," Morro responded, the soft stabbing feeling in his heart saying otherwise, as he started to help Zane to his feet, "I can help you remember. We did live together when we were still alive. We had friends as our family, like Lloyd, Kai, Cole, Jay, and Nya. You are the ice ninja with the heart of gold, the nindroid that saved Ninjago, the man that I fell in love with."

"You keep saying that we are dead, but why? How did I die? Where are we? And why can't I remember anything?" Zane pleaded, holding onto Morro's hands in a death grip, as the fog started to thicken around them.

"I usually come to… to a place like this when I die," Morro stammered, the hold from Zane becoming lighter as he pleaded on, "I don't know why your here, or why you can't remember. I'm not even sure if this is real right now."

The fog around them was beginning to become too much for Morro, as he started to choke on the rolling waves of gray clouds start to swarm around him and loses his hold on Zane's hands. He desperately moves forward trying to get a grip on Zane again.

"Wait! Zane, where are you!? I can't see a thing, and I don't want to lose you again!" Morro gasps, "Please where are you?"

*~~~*

Instantly a hand shoots out from the crowding smoke and grabs onto Morro's arm. It starts pulling him forward and Morro can see parts of the familiar titanium shine from the protruding arm. He is then shoved forward into another clearing within the sickening clouds.

Morro quickly turned around to see if Zane was okay, but was greeted by the Zane who was described in hushed whispers or behind closed doors; who stood in front of him was the Zane that sacrificed himself many years ago.

Half of Zane's face was ripped off along with different pieces of skin missing from his arms and hands. His gi was torn to shreds and an intense glow from his heart was blinding. The fear that laced through his eyes shot a bolt of electricity down Morro's spine.

"Is he dead!?" Zane barked at Morro, stalking towards him.

Morro took a few steps back, unable to look away from those crystal blue eyes as a cold sweat started to bubble on his skin, "Wh...who?"

"The Overlord!"

"What? Zane are you...are you alright?" Morro asked as he just felt a wave of confusion roll over him.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Zane said hysterically, "One minute I'm throwing myself at the Overlord to try and protect Ninjago, and then I end up here! Is this another one of his tricks? Has he gotten to me and my friends? And, who are you!?"

"I'm Morro, your..." Morro hesitated, thinking about his words carefully, "your boyfriend. Everyone is okay, all of Ninjago is safe, and the Overlord was killed."

"Hehehe, you might be a stunning angel standing in front of me now, but I just don't know how I could trust you," Zane snarled, "My boyfriend? I have never seen you in my life."

A sharp pain started to suffocate Morro's heart, 'what the hell is going on!? Is the Overlord dead? I have never seen you? What is happening to Zane, why is he asking these questions?' Morro couldn't take this anymore. 

"Come on Zane, you know who I am. Everything is going to be okay. I don't know what is exactly happening to you. But, I do know that we are dead, and…"

"Dead!" Zane growled, picking us speed as he headed towards Morro, "What do you mean we are dead?"

"Woah, woah, woah. Let's calm down a bit," Morro pleaded until he saw the uncertainty and anger deep in his eyes. Morro knew Zane would never hurt him, but his legs kept backing up faster and faster, "We can figure this out, togeth-ah!"

Morro could feel himself fall backward into the thick mist. The last thing he saw was Zane pounce forward with his hands out to catch him. But, he was too slow as the fog swallowed him up. 

*~~~*  
Seconds past before Morro slammed against the solid misty floor, 'Ouch, I never knew a cloud could be so painful,' Morro thought as he slowly began to get up and stretch his aching joints.

"Hello Morro."

Morro swiftly turned a full 180 and was met by a hospital bed. Inside the bed was Zane. But, he didn't look the same. There was a feeling of authenticity when Morro looked upon this third, human-looking Zane. He had slow uneven breaths, his long white-blond hair was faded, and his light blue eyes were dull and lacked there usual crisp shine. He laid there in the bed, covered up by a hospital gown and blanket. 

"Zane, is that you?" Morro asked hopeful that this time he would be forgotten. 

"Yes it's really me," Zane squeaked, as he beckoned for Morro to come closer, "and I see that you've died again. What a shame."

"You can remember! But how? No one remembers when I die," Morro gulped while getting closer to the bed and hesitantly taking Zane's hand into his own. 

"Maybe not in the living realm, but I have been in this haze longer than the others. And, I have these visions of my living counterpart all of the time," Zane whispered, a pearl of old wisdom swimming in the back of his young eyes.

"What do you mean by the others and your living counterpart?" Morro asked, pulling up a chair that seemed to materialize out of thin air.

"I died a long time ago and thought this was heaven. But, then I started to see things. Things like my father helping me to walk, and cook, and help others. I saw him open up my chest and fish out different colored wires and gears from where my organs should be," Zane whimpered before continuing.

"That's when I realized that my father did it! He saved me from my illness, but… but he wasn't able to save me from dying. Years went by as I watched my robotic self walk the earth and live our lives, but then tragedies would strike down on...me," Zane started to tremble, but then took a deep breath, "More of us kept showing up here. Every time I died, another Zane would appear. We are stuck here in this… this almost heaven. And I'm not sure we will ever be able to leave. Not until our final death."

"I… I don't know what to say," Morro stammered, "I'm sorry for this happening to you."

"You live with a curse, and so do I. But, maybe that is what brings us together; your never-ending life and my never-ending death" Zane sighed as he held onto Morro's hand a bit tighter before letting go and saying, "what a shame we only get to spend this much time with each other."

"What do you mea-ah!"

A familiar pulling feeling was forming around Morro's soul. It was time to go back, 'but what about Zane!?' Morro looks back and doesn't see that small hospital bed anywhere. The white mist is starting to turn black, and Morro can feel himself being painfully pieced together in the living world.

*~~~*  
Morro woke with a start, bolting up in his bed panting hard and sweating profoundly. He swallowed as much air as he could, this feeling of rebirth ever so painful like the last. Something shifted next to him.

"Morro are you alright? Did you have another nightmare?" Zane, the real titanium Zane, asked with a look of worry on his face and a softening tone in his voice. 

"I…" Morro stopped to think about his words before continuing, "I know… I know you don't like it when people bring it up…but what was it like when you died?"

Morro could see that Zane was taken back by the question. His eyes widen, and his mouth turned down into a sorrowful look. He slightly turned away from Morro, unintentionally sifting the sheets in the bed to expose Morro to the freezing room. Zane looked over to him and said,

"I was surrounded by a white mist as visions of my past danced about around me."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this fic was confusing, but hopefully I can explain it a bit here at the end. 
> 
> Okay, so Morro is like Kenny from South Park; he always dies, but comes back to life the next day. Everyone doesn't remember that he died, and Morro just takes it as is. 
> 
> Zane on the other hand has many "deaths" that copy over into the afterlife as his robotic self continues on living after being rebuilt / revived. 
> 
> So, we see three Zanes in this fic: the first Zane is when Dr. Julien flipped Zane's memory switch (He has no memories, so he technically starts a new "life"); then there is the second Zane we see is the one who dies in season 3; the last Zane we see is more of a headcanon on how Zane was human and died at a young age, Dr. Julien then transferring his son into a robotic shell.
> 
> Hope you guys liked the story! Peace ~
> 
> ( 0v0 )


End file.
